


Star Wars: Duality

by EnidZsasz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: An Story taking place not long after the 100 years of darkness. Ja'el is a changeling and strong in the force, with a human Jedi Master Kazba'sil she must get off a prison planet called Hescapus which holds a sith training ground. Fighting for their lives, they come to trust one another even though Ja'el carries a great darkness in her.





	1. Hescapus

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind you might need to have knowledge of the EU for this. I'll try to explain the creatures enough so even those who've only seen the movie can know what they are. If you need to know, ask me, or go to wookieepedia! Its all there I promise! I figured the Jedi would be a bit more lax on who and who could not be a jedi at this point preparing for a counter attack by the sith so...here you go.

Jedi Master Kazba'sil groaned as he woke, and then looked up to smile up at the smuggler in front of him though his head ached something truly fierce. The brute of a humanoid moved to punch him, but a small human stopped him. "No hit." the creature said. "Master Says so." the brute growled and steadied himself in the creaking cargo hold as the ship shuddered to a stop from hyperspace. They two left, standing in front of the door to the inner ship chatting lowly. He looked up at all those captured with him. Various species, even a single wookie, of the galaxy. A slim Ryn sat beside him on one side the other a battle scarred human who didn't raise his gaze at all. Despair and fear made the area thick with sweat, but only one prisoner was bagged, and gagged. Calm and still, likely due to the fact they could barely breathe, the sole female prisoner swayed as the ship began to fought against the nearby planets gravity. He winced as he misjudged the swaying and his head bounced off the back of the prison benches they were on. He felt the necklace around his neck, and the soft pulse of the Khyber Crystal's energy and relaxed himself. 

Two voices sounded by the door and he wished he paid more attention to langauge classes, as he barely could understand what was being said by the two guards. "Warrior, girl, Jedi as group." was what he caught, and the girl growled through her gag showing she wasn't asleep, and quite aware of everything they said. One of them came back, and loomed over her, carefully the smuggler lifted a stun baton to poke her, and with a sudden rush she pushed off as much as possible from the chains. A sickening pop said she had pulled out at least one arm as the smuggler clawed backwards panicked voice calling for help as he scrambled away. The large humanoid looked in, and ducked out as the female pushed herself back into her seat, with another sickening pop righted her shoulder a shudder of pain going through her body. 

The Ryn looked over Kazba'sil, nose blowing out a short series of notes. "Jedi?" he asked Kazba'sil with a deep baritone voice. 

"yes? I am." Kazba'sil said, and eyed the Ryn carefully. The others stirred, and the bagged female looked to him and quirked her head to listen better. 

"NO. Even with him there is no hope for us." said the scarred human. There was nothing to his voice, having lost every bit of hope, but he looked up and nodded to the female. "Her. I was captured with her. She killed most of their team. With her, maybe, but no." He looked back down. 

"I had heard she killed twelve!" whispered a Rodian. 

"Before the leader stepped in." said the scared human. "She did some kind of magic that made General Tooka sick. He vomited all over the place. But then they gassed the place, knocking us out." 

"What were you doing with her?" Kazba'sil asked, the female shrugged. 

"We were making a deal, she wanted transport to the furthest system known, and even beyond that." Kazba'sil looked to her curiously, but said nothing and only nodded. "She said she was fleeing the sith." Looking back to the scarred human Kazba'sil felt a sick sort of feeling in himself and pushed it away. 

"Well, we are all here now, trust me, I can get us all out." he told them brightly. They all looked away from him. 

"We are bound for Hescapus." said the scarred human. Kazba'sil blinked, but chuckled. 

"That all? Well that's easy! Come on now! If we all work together, we'd all succeed!"

"You sound like you don't believe that Jedi." Said the Ryn, who shook his white manned head. He laughed in response getting another sort of quirk from the bagged female. 

"Are you a sith?" he asked quickly, the air was beginning to get warm a sign they were entering the atmosphere of the planet. The bagged woman stilled, and then slowly nodded. "Well miss sith, we are family now, you promise not to kill me for being a jedi, and I promise not to harm you at all. We ALL need to work together to get away from this planet and we will get off it." 

"There is no hope on Hescapus." the scarred human said. With a shudder the ship slowed again, cooling rapidly as the air was changed out. 

"IF I had my saber would you be so dour?" Kazba'sil asked him. 

"I saw them take it, Its in a chest with others like it." growled out the wookie. "Maybe we can-" the door slammed shut, and a gas flooded the chamber.

* * *

Kazba'sil woke up to a gentle prod in his back, a short panic rushed in him but he stilled it. He was tied back to back with someone else and jerked his head to the side to get a half look at the person he was tied to, a female of most average looks he had ever seen in a human. Brown hair, brown eyes, and lightly tan skin that could be from anywhere. "Are you awake?" she asked. Her voice was shaky and light, but nondescript as well. 

"So you are the sith?" he asked, she shivered but made a grunt of confirmation. He flexed his arms, and she groaned as it jarred one of her arms. "Sorry for that."

"I... I have a knife." she said lowly. "I'll... I'll cut us free." from somewhere in her sleeve she cut the rope that bound them together and pulled away from him as both of them stood. She wore a tight fitting military uniform, one of the old sith ones from what he saw. A slim and flexible blade in her hand she slipped it into the thick cuff of one sleeve and took a look around with him. They were on a metal platform in a small bowl around sharp spires of rocks, which were both far enough away to be a chore to jump to, but also extremely painful to do so with the metallic sharp glint they had in the growing light of day. Briefly he wondered what made the metal bowl, it must have taken tons of molten metal to create it, and then to shape like it was. 

A low growl sounded below the metal spire and the sith woman froze eyes going wide, curiously he went to the edge and peered down. A great feline like beast looked up to him eyes red. The girl grabbed him and the beast clearing at least twenty feet clawed at the edge of the platform, had he been there it would have been able to grab him before it slipped back down with a cry of bestial rage. "Well... that is a interesting beast." he said and smiled to the girl. "What's your name?" he asked her suddenly. 

"Ja'el." she said and froze, hand reflexively slapping to cover her face. "Yes...my name is Ja'el." she repeated with a frown. 

"Mine is Jedi Master Kazba'sil. Nice to meet you." he held out his hand. Her cheek shifted skin tones, from dark back to her lightly tanned skin as she took his hand not looking at him. He noted the change, likely she was a type of changeling. What kind could wait. "I'm going to see if I can sense my saber, do you have a saber?" he said and she looked to him and back. 

"Yes. I had one. They took it." he reached out to her and she dodged his touch going to edge and peering over carefully. "That is a sith made beast." she said and drew back, raising an eyebrow he looked over her again. She wasn't well muscled and looked fairly weak in strength, and with a nervous scratch she looked to him as he sat down to meditate, she followed his example, sitting down in front of him, eyes and head darting around her, as the sun finally reached the the distant horizon casting more light on the metal pillar. 

"Make sure it doesn't kill me will you?" he asked her and chuckled at her expression, an honest shock as he sent himself into the force to seek his saber. Still attuned to it he felt it actually nearby, it was down. Slowly he opened his eyes in the force and stared at two great black masses of worms. One traced in red lines bleeding, and the other pacing around a box, where he could sense his saber. The pacing one turned to him, and its red eyes glared at him, with a cry it lunged for him-and Ja'el tackled him. He stopped himself from his hand cracking into her cheek, putting a hand on her shoulder as the beast leapt and clawed at the edge again, long tail lashing angrily before it slipped down again. It tired again and again as Kazba'sil pushed her away from her. Briefly gray skin rippled on the side of her neck, and he stood and began to stretch his body. 

"Can you tell me about the beast?" he asked her as she stared up at him then scrambled to stand head down. 

"It is called Tuk'ata." she said simply. "It is made from...well my master Rha-... my master said it is from alchemy." she said he nodded to her. 

"Can it be killed?" her eyes widened in fear and her body shivered with a sort of horrible memory he could barely sense. Pain, and desperation of a cornered animal, but that was all. 

"I would rather not tangle with one, even if I got my saber. They are smart cunning and powerful. Most have poison in their tails and vestigial wings. They can understand the sith tongue, and... and they might consume the force." he put a hand on her shoulder. 

"My saber is down there being guarded by the beast, can you sense yours?" she looked to him, eyes locked on his but he stared at her neck. 

"I... I looked when you did. It is down there too." she took a step away from him. "I can sense it easily." she added a stubborn tone to her voice. He smiled as brightly as he could. "You really are planning on fighting it?" she asked him. 

"Actually, now that you told me they are smart, I'as thinking of something else." she blinked at him and then drew back horror written on her face she she briefly lost control of her shifting. A reptilian sort of humanoid with grey skin, and blue eyes before she turned back to that generic human look. 

"Yo-you want to BARGIN with it?" she demanded and sputtered out a few curses. 

"Did you not sense the beasts down there? There are two of them, one of them is wounded." he told her she blinked. 

"Was that wha-never mind. Why, why do you think you can bargain?!" 

"Do you the sith tongue? I don't." he countered. 

"Yes of course I do, that was one of the first things Rhakhul made... me learn." she said and folded her arms across her chest. A moment later she tugged at her tight color. He noted the yellow jemmed cuff-links on her wrists. They were electronic buttons, she likely had some explosives on her and from the thick heeled boots she wore, it was likely in the soles of the boots. 

"What about their anatomy?" she opened her mouth and then closed it. "Well?" 

"Yes. I know it." she said simply and stared at the ground with a glare. 

"I was pretty decent at my healer class." he reflected as casually as he could. 

"YOU SERIOUSLY. SERIOUSLY Want to BARGAIN!?" she demanded to him and he shrugged. 

"Do you have any better plans?" he asked her. She flushed. 

"Kicking you down and running for it sounds like a good plan to me." she said lowly. He grinned at her. 

"Well come on, lets find a way down. If it doesn't work at least both of us are dead!" he said brightly as he looked over the metal pillar for any kind of way down away from where the beast paced and growled at them. 

"Maybe I'll get to watch you die first Jedi." she hissed, and pushed herself in front of him. Stairs shot out from the metal pillar as he stepped on a small square. He laughed to her and she flushed. He felt shame from her and blinked. 

"I'm going to have to work through you to heal the beast, you know its anatomy, so you'll have to guide me." he told her seriously. Freezing before going down the stairs, where the beast thankfully didn't realize were there, or it want to leave the chest it was protecting. It was smart, if it had, he would have leapt down to the chest, grabbing his saber and gut it as it leapt down to him. She paused, but both of them slowly walked down the steps, more of a ladder down from how steep it was and stood before the hissing creature. 

Its spine was exposed, and was what he thought were spikes, and bony vestigial wings, shook, rattling. Tail, not barbed like others he had seen likely noted it as one of the first created. Though its front teeth were sharp and deadly it still had the back molars of the peaceful herbivore it had been. Actually, as they stilled before the beast its wings were grafted to it, skin red, they acted more like two more tails. Old scars stood out on its mostly hairless hide by its kidneys and he felt a sickening knowledge of just how it held poison it those 'wings'. Ja'el took a breath, and he put a steadying hand on her shoulder. 

"You can do this." he told her. 

"Dairr-ch-ahn-awe-ehr." she told the beast. While he had told her he didn't know the sith tongue he did. "Great Lord Devourer." she said, the beast quirked its head up curiously. It looked to the other one which was in rough shape. Its lower jaw sat at an angle, tongue lolling out limply as it ran it over blackened slices in its hide. Unlike the other one, this one had no wings on it, and sported a long much thicker barbed tail and a larger head with a display of sharp horns. It held no long spinal spikes on its back and sported even less hair on its much more thicker body. 

"I ask humbly," The most literal translation being 'weakly' as the sith held no such word as humble. "For passage to mine and his weapons." she bowed to the creature as it hissed, and he followed down to his knees. "We will," she paused as if looking for the proper way to describe what they wanted. "We will forge the wounded one with new life." she said finally. The best loomed over them, but there was a hacking sort of growl from the wounded one, and the other backed away from them, crawling ontop of the chest growling at them. With a little push Kazba'sil pushed her forwards and both walked to the wounded beast. 

"Place your hand on its head." he told her, putting a hand on her back, and reaching for the force. She shook as she did so, face twisting, and he reached for the force, sending it through her and into the beast. It was still a black pile of worms, but then, it cleared like brushing dirt away. Ja'el's memories of its anatomy loomed in his head and she felt a shudder go through him as he sent the living the force into the creature, pulling together skin muscles and bone back together. As he healed it, he found the way they got poison was near their kidneys, and the beast had to stab its self with its tail in order to keep poison on it. Its chest plate, a fusion of all its ribs making it harder for the beast to breath when fighting or running was cracked. With a slight push he righted its jaw, and healed it. Pulling away once the beast was whole, he caught Ja'el as she swooned backwards into him. 

This next beast rose, and loomed over them both. "Weapons, you may." it hissed out in sith. Ja'el pulled herself back up putting a hand to her head and as her natural reptilian form. 

"Come on," he walked slowly to the chest, with her casting a nervous glance to him as the beasts drew back from the chest. The one with the display horns began a sort of bonding ritual with the other as he opened it and drew out his saber. While there were others he didn't touch them, Ja'el pulled out a truly elegant saber that was rosen gold and black platting on it. With a growl from the beasts they quickly ran out of the bowl, pushing through a small crack in the metal spires pausing just outside of it. "Well, see? It worked!" he told her brightly and smacked her back. 

"You give me a headache." she mumbled and glared at him rubbing the back of her head. From the lesser pounding in his own head they were likely sharing the same concussion. 

"And you've lost control of your shifting." he replied and she blinked, features smoothing out back to the generic look. She flushed and tied her saber to her belt as he did the same to his own. "Well lets get off this planet next. I think we can hijack a transport shuttle, so all we need to do is look for one of those metal pillars I suppose...." he looked back towards the beasts. "One without sith beasts." 

"I... I can scout, I will go first Jedi Master Kazba'sil." she said and pushed in front of him. There was a wave of guilt from her, and he nodded. 

"Sounds fine to me dear, by how about calling me Kaz?" a brief sort of smile pulled at her lips, but she quickly hid it, and started on the planets surface, mostly barren say for a few scraps of thick grass. 

* * *

Not that much long later they came to a large area with a sculpture in the center of it. All around it for this area were craved reliefs of some kind of snake like beings. They didn't even have hands from what he could see, and the great sculpture in the center was of a planet with a great many holes drilled into it while being cracked in half with a great hammer like object. While there was a good amount of delicate scroll work on the ground there were also great carved reliefs. These snake people found a weapon, which cracked their planet in two, then as time passed left the planet and traveled across the stars, though none of them appeared to be familiar systems coming down to this planet. Which seemed to have been deemed holy to them. 

"Looks like miners." Ja'el said, and blinked going silent again. Kaz smiled at her and nodded. 

"I know Hescapus was a mining colony for a long time in the Jedi records. Had a lot of minerals even some khyber cyrstals." he replied easily smiling bright as he could manage with her. "I was briefed on it before I started on the way here." she looked at him. 

"Yet you got captured?" she questioned looking to him. 

"That was... a bit on purpose. My ship, well, I'm wont be allowed to have one anymore to say the least." he told her. "It did make a pretty fine explosion." A smile tugged at her lips again, but she looked away from him and around the area. 

"Looks like a campsite over there, I'll go first." she said and pointed. In a sharp overhang of rock was a tiny sort of cavern, where distantly he could see the vague shape of a campsite. Ja'el left at a run and he followed a lot more calmly after her, she was very nervous and looked over the camp with a ruthless examination for any sort of trap. A small bed with rotting blankets, a fire pit cut into the stone, and even a metal cookpot on a tripod over it. Any fire that had been there was gone, only leaving blackened rock. He sat down watching her as she checked for traps again. 

"I think its safe Ja'el." he told her and she flushed, sitting down just out of arms reach by him. He watched her as she went through her person, pulling out the small flexible knives in her cuffs, setting the cufflinks carefully down, and even pulled out a military portion bag from the lining at her chest. Iddly pulling it in half and setting it down by him. He ate the tasteless thing still keeping an eye on her, her fingers nervously putting everything back, then checking it again. "First mission?" he asked her. 

"Yes." she said and then blinked face flushing not looking to him. 

"I was sent to see if this planet is being used as sith training facility." he told her honestly. "I guess I am correct if you are here." he iddly scratched his cheek as she looked up to him. 

"I...Uh... yes." she mumbled, and he felt again a wave of guilt from her. "I am here for training." she said and he shrugged with a smile. 

"Well, I hope its going well." he told her brightly, and she flushed looking away from him again. "I'm going to get some rest in, you should too." 

"No, I can stay awake, I'll keep watch." he nodded and took a few deep breaths, then sent himself back into the force scanning the area for anything that could be near them as the sun set sending a distracting chill down his spine. He set that aside and sent himself away from his body, and and far as he could reach. Miles away he found ten figures, dark in the force, they were heading right towards them and from their gestures they knew at least he was there. He sent himself back to himself and standing and stretching  himself. 

"We are going to have company in a bit, I trust you can fight right?" he asked her, she blinked up at him. 

"No, I... I have to get angry." she told him honestly. He held a hand out to her and with a brief amount of hesitation she took it. He could still feel all that guilt and shame in her, and there was a flash of a memory. 

* * *

Ja'el stood before a bagged man, tied up before her. Behind her was her master and she was so deeply hurt at the knowledge of what exactly what he wanted her to do to the man. She removed the hood and stared down at him. Kaz knew him as a jedi that went missing, but Ja'el however didn't know him at all. He stared up at her fear deep in him, he too knew exactly what he was here for. "I can help you." he told her desperately. "Together we can escape, I can help you!" he told her, she closed her eyes, and the memory ended. 

* * *

 

Kaz smiled brightly at her, and chuckled as he let go of her and motioned a bit out to a more clear space. "I could use a warm up, I'll teach you a few moves as they work to get here." he pulled out his saber and motioned to her to do the same. 

"You... you trust me?" she asked him, her voice had changed, a light voice honest as a child's and shaky. 

"Well, I have to, there are ten of them and no matter how good I am I am not going to like going against ten sith." he said lightly. She took out her saber eyes wide, that wave of guilt took her, making her skin ripple as she repressed it down. "I can protect you." he told her as honestly as he could. 

"You... you're a good man." she said simply and gave him a honest smile, and he chuckled at that. He pulled off some of his robes, easier to move without them. His arms were covered in scars colored a green color. They circled around his arm almost like a sort of armor plating, but she kept her eyes on his face. 

"Ah, well, lets get started. First form Jedi combat." he told her, and fired up his lightsaber, a deep green color. Her own was red, blade far more stable then most of the sith synthetic crystals. "Just follow my lead." he told her and started with the basic moves. She was a fast learned, face open and honest as he segwayed into the next form. He stopped, barely warmed up once he could actually sense the ten nearby. "Stay calm, they're here." he told her, they backed up to the small alcove to keep any of the ten from getting behind them. They stood side by side as the ten sith, all in dark robes and masks made a half circle around them far enough away to be wary, but close enough to cut off any escape. 


	2. Hescapus 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sith lords have come to Ja'el and Kazba'sil, but fail when they are beaten in trying to sway Ja'el from Kazba'sil. Less Wary of Ja'el he tells her a bit about the Jedi order feeling a huge amount of conflict in her.

The sith milled around them, a few actually moved a bit away from the apparent leader as the human stepped forward a bit, and pulled off the mask and hood. He was fairly handsome, and smiled at the two. "Hello little sister." he said looking at Ja'el. He winced a bit, as he leaned to the side and the rest, milling about, one holding an arm, said they were all fairly wounded. Ja'el took a step closer to Kazba'sil glaring at the leader. 

"I'm not your sister." she replied bristling anger flowing through her. Kaz put a steadying hand on her shoulder, and shooting him a quick look threw it away with a ruthless sort of mental motion. 

"But you are a sister of darkness." the man said a softer touch to his voice, he took another step towards them, and stumbled a bit from a leg. "Yet you are with this..." his eyes roamed over Kaz, and Ja'el took a step in front of Kaz, making the jedi blink. "Jedai." the leader smiled to her. "Surely you know how weak they are. I can help you be strong, that is why we are all here with our master." Ja'el took a short look to Kaz. 

"I don't even know your name, so how can I trust you? Or your master." Ja'el said, her eyes flashing from Kaz to the leader mind working on something quickly. The leader grinned obviously over joyed at gaining any ground. Wounded as he was he didn't want to take on two people and evidently wanted her to turn on Kaz. 

"YES! My dear sister my name is Jelan! My master has us here to work together, to be able to work as one. More power as to us in a group and soon we will grow so powerful non shall dare to go against us." He said going into a full rant. She looked to Kaz. 

"You said this was a mining planet right?" she asked him lowly. Catching on quickly Kaz nodded smiling at her. 

"I like this plan." he told her putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'd never have thought about this." he said lowly a strange shiver went through her. 

"Follow my lead." Ja'el told him, Jelan having run out of paitence, and words to put in his rant froze before them. 

"You will decide NOW sister." he told her, taking a step back, and nearly falling from having to use his wounded leg. 

The very quick, and very disparaging remarks in both common and sith Ja'el made to the leader would have made the most battle hardened drill sargent blush. The least prophane being 'one who has sex with banthas'; Jelan began turning fantastic shades of red and the rest began gathering behind him, more wary of his growing anger then of the two before them. Taking a opportunity, Kaz took a step beside Ja'el and both tensed their muscles. He could feel her reach out to the force and did the same. 

"NOW!" she yelled and both leapt to the sides around the group pushing the force cracking into the ground hoping luck was on their side. 

* * *

Many hundreds of years before, when the snakes had first arrived here they had created a relief on the ground of their first landing. Forming tunnels and secret entrances and exits in it and down to a great chapel below. Long since abandon a deep water vein had flooded the chamber, and a great many tunnels below. The ground began to crumble under the ten sith rocked on their legs, Jelan going to his knees as the fissure opened. With a cry of rage him and the ten slipped downwards and Ja'el and Kaz rocked back as the fissure opened up wider and down. After a long second water crashed down below, and splashed up, crumbling the edge more. Ja'el panted a smile on her face. 

"Take that you bastard!" she said, Kaz put a hand on her shoulder. 

"That was very well done, I'm glad we didn't have to fight." he told her. A smile still on her face she grinned at him. "I would have never have thought about about it I mean that. It was a brilliant plan." 

"Thank you!" she replied open and honest as a child. He blinked, that deep guilt and shame in her gone and forgotten there was no conflict in her at all. He smiled at her and pulled her a little more away from the edge. 

"Come on, with all this noise we better leave." he told her, and nodding she followed him gladly allowing him to lead her away. After a long moment of silence she seemed to come back to that guilt and shame, stumbling over some rocks as the night wore on and they walked away. He stopped, throwing an arm out to stop her as they came to an area filled with a great many large circular holes. A sulfuric smell permeated this area and due to the bubbling and popping of bubbles in the slight distance showed at least a pool of run off, or hot spring. Firing up his lightsaber to light the way they stopped at the edge of a even larger circular hole at least ten times larger then the smaller holes by it. From the stillness of the lake it likely was deep enough to reach the mantle of the planet. 

"We should stop here." Kaz told her, and put his saber away and slowly touched the water, it wasn't horribly hot, and he tasted it. While it held the mineral taste of many hot springs he drank it down. 

"I don't think you should drink that." she told him and he just smiled at her. She frowned, but took a few drinks herself wincing at the taste, but downing it quickly. He looked her over again as she sat fidgeting, for the first time he noted she had six fingers on both hands. While this was usually a birth defect, her palm was wider, and from the structure going down it was a natural part of her species. 

"Do you want to get away from your master?" he asked her quickly. She froze, and he braced himself as a great wave of fear like he had never known before flew out of her making her shiver. "Its okay. You can tell me." he told her, and went by her, putting an arm around her shoulders. 

"I can't. I can't." she said simply. "I tried, but..." she blinked and pushed all the fear away. "He found me. He can always find me." she said lowly. 

"Probably because he put a connection to you in the force." he smiled as she stared at him. "Its like a tracker, or some kind of communication system." he touched his forehead with his free hand. "All up here. I can train you to cut it, but it will take a bit of time to do so. We should get access to transport before you try." she smiled at him, frail hope in her and all that fear gone for the moment. 

"I hope so." she said honestly. He pulled away from her and thought a moment. 

"Have you ever meditated?" he asked her, she nodded and he took her hand and put it in the water. "This is how I know its safe to drink. Reach out to the force, feel the water, let it touch you and move through you." She gave him a look. "Don't try to control it, just.... well feel it." he said. "Trust me." he added. With a frown she closed her eyes and he felt her reach out to the force. The force responded quickly, rushing through her, he kept it from overwhelming her completely as it ran its course through her and she let it go with a shudder. "Did you see it?" he asked her smugly as she turned to him, snatching her hand back and moving out of arms reach from him quickly. 

"What was that?" she asked him. 

"The living force that flows through everything." he told her. 

"It felt like it controlled me." she said simply, and shivered. Kaz blinked, and ran a hand through his graying black hair. 

"It does that. But the thing you need to know it controls all life. Were there is life there is the force. Some say that it is what life is in a way. If you get good at sensing it its like a web connecting everything together." he explained. 

"And you give me a headache." she mumbled lightly. He blinked, well his concussion was practically gone, he touched the back of his head where a metal pipe was used to knock him out. The crack in his skull was healing quite well, curiously he looked to her.

"Have you heard the Jedi code?" he asked her. 

"The force is with me, something or other?" she edged a little further away from the water eyeing it warily. 

"There is no emotion, there is peace." he began. "There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the force." she shrugged. 

"And the force shall set me free." she said lowly and almost bitterly. 

"In its own way it does, that's all the sith code stays true on." he replied easily to her. She stared at him in the darkness and he shrugged with a smile even if she couldn't exactly see it. This planet held no moon to cast even partial light. "You seem pretty honest for a sith." 

"LORD of the sith." she told him quickly, there was a rush of shame and guilt from her. "You are just using a jedi mind trick on me." she added lowly, he laughed and shifted a bit closer to her. 

"If that makes you feel better then yes. I'm using a jedi mind trick." he could swear she almost smiled again in the dark. "How long have you been a sith?" 

"Two years.... almost." she said and iddly scratched something, leg starting to bounce up and down. 

"You can tell me, I don't judge I promise." he said as gently as he could manage. 

"I am not falling for your evil jedi tricks." she said stubbornly and then sputtered at him as he laughed at her. "Rhakhul is my masters name!" she said quickly. "It will be two years in a Core week." she added folding her arms across her chest. He grinned at her. "Hairless wookie bastard." she mummbled. 

"You said that name before, does he have another?" she nodded. 

"Eidol. He calls himself Eidol." Kaz's heart gave an uneasy beat. He knew that one, but siddled a bit closer to her. 

"I know him," she shifted uneasily again. "I'm glad you're away from him, I can keep it that way." a sort of shock went through her. 

"I don't want to-to go back." she whispered honestly. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to him, face still unseen in the dark. 

"You don't have to I can promise that." she shrugged off his hand and moved away from him. 

"I... I am not strong enough to fight him." 

"If you say so." she turned to him slowly. "You are strong enough to me." Then there it was, the frail sense of hope in her. 

"Thanks." she said lowly, he moved again closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"You are stronger then him." he told her, she turned to him, shame flooding in her again. 

"Ju-ju-jus-just shut up." she snapped uneasily. "I do not work with Jedi." but she didn't move from him. 

"You're working with one now." he pressed smugly. After a short series of sputters she reached out, and splashed him with the hot spring water. 

"I HAVE TO!" she yelled and stood up pacing around him. "I have to. So I can get off this planet." she said and repeated several times.

"I don't think so." he pushed. She froze looking at him then folding herself back down into sitting. "Coricant is a pretty place." he added. A shiver went through her. 

"I am not listening to you." she snapped. "I will not listen to evil jedi bastards." 

"The way the sun rises on the temple? Then later sets? Its a truly beautiful sight to behold." he pressed. "I can show you." 

"I SAID I AM NOT LISTENING!" she yelled, standing up again and looming over him and shaking. 

"Do you want to leave Rhakhul?" he asked her gently. She deflated again, hunched down. "It would be the only way to truly escape from what I know of him." He put a comforting arm around her. She opened her mouth over and over again then clenched her jaw shut. Body tense she moved away from him silent. 

"I am getting sleep, you can keep watch." she said forcefully, and laid down on the ground, using an arm as a pillow. 

"The name Ja'el, comes from a small sect on Coriscant doesn't it?" he asked her softly. She sighed frustrated, but said nothing. "You are old enough to have been there when it was attacked weren't you?" she shivered but again stayed silent. "I'm sorry if you think it was the Jedi, there was-"

"CAN YOU NOT LET ME SLEEP?" she snapped. "I know it wasnt the jedi. I'm not stupid." 

"Were you taken by the sith?" he asked. With another frustrated sigh she pushed herself up and he could feel her glare at him. 

"Yes." she said simply. "They took me to this pillar with a red cube on it. I was so scared, but there was something in it. That thing... went into me." she said. 

"A sith holocron? You're lucky you lived." he told her quickly. "Not many survive that. Or come out as unscathed as you." 

"I... really am strong?" she asked him. 

"I think so, my master Onoseh? I don't doubt he would to." She stilled, and he braced himself again at that wave of shame from her. She opened her mouth to say something then once more clenched her jaw shut. 

"You are better off leaving me here." she said and laid back down. "It would be better..." 

"No, I think I'll stick around you." he told her. "If only so I can continue using my, EVIL Jedi tricks on you." she snorted and chuckled lightly before shutting herself up. "sleep well." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah,I love these characters so much! Next chapter is going to have a lot more action I promise!


	3. Hescapus 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an ambush Kaz saves Ja'els life. The ambush leaves them underground, Ja'el saves Kaz throwing away something inside her. Later both are separated, and Ja'el has to hunt down the Sith lord that rules the planet.

Kaz meditated in an effort to try to reach out to any Jedi that could even be close, only this was quite fruitless, he didn't have the strength even using the force to amplify his own faculties. He barely got off the planet's surface before he had to stop a growing headache making him lightheaded. Ja'el was quiet, sleeping lightly, he moved and she snapped away, hands up in a fighters motion before she blinked and dropped them, pushing herself to a sitting position. He arched an eyebrow at her and the lightly growing light of a new day. "Sleep well?" he asked her, she frowned pressing her lips together. 

"Yes." she said simply, and shifted uneasily, not daring to look at him. 

"I suppose not." he looked her over, sensing a dark sort of energy around her. "Rhakhul contact you?" he asked her, she turned to him in a jolt and he gave her a smile. "You can sense things off planet? I can barely get off world." he told her. "You can contact my master Onoseh I would guess." She flushed, a random changing of colors in her skin. 

"...I Uh...." there was a wave of shame from her again until she repressed it. "No. Nothing happened. I can't sense..." she blinked hearing a whine and stood. He lumbered standing up cocking his ear to hear it as well. It sounded like fighters coming in, the high whine of engines coming towards them and fast. "Are they heading here?" she asked backing towards him. As an answer several wild blaster bolts sparked around them, varying wildly away from them. The bolts hissed into the water sending it spraying, Kaz pulled out his saber staring at the large flying probes heading for them, Ja'el did the same firing hers up. She flinched, as ten bolts from another side kicked up great amounts of debris from another set from the side. She barely flicked one away, and Kaz barely had time to fire and flick one bolt away as another set came from the other side. They were quickly surrounded, a few coming up from the direction they were coming from. 

"MOVE!" Kaz told her, pressing her towards one hole, he cast a sense down it, feeling a great network of tunnels below. He looked down, and Ja'el shoved him out of the way, catching a bolt to her back right about where her kidney would be. She hissed, barely blocking one bolt as he blocked out three, sending one into a probe, it exploded, gouting in flame as the probes shifted, taking a moment to orientate themselves. He grabbed her, and with a brief flick that sent a shock through his arm blocked another bolt, sending the bolt in two, which clipped one probe. Ja'el was quickly loosing consciousness, he dived into the hole, shutting of his saber as Ja'el's flicked out like a malfunctioning light. 

They were falling to long Kaz reflected, he grabbed her holding her and twisting the air, pulling at the force to try to slow the fall before they hit.

* * *

Kaz woke in pain, he couldn't move and groaned, even that sent shivers down him, but he blinked his eyes open in the darkness, debris of hard rocks pressed into his back, he felt one foot twisted down and poking somewhere on his back. Pain was easy to shunt away, and he took a racking breath, hampered quite a bit by blasts of pain from his rib cage, and Ja'el completely motionless on top of him. He tried to rise one arm, and found it pinned down by her body, as well as broken in several places. His other arm however was fine, and ironically not even scratched. He put a hand to her hand and looked in her. 

There was a sickening sensation of him sinking down into rock and knew it was her loosing blood, he pushed past that, and reached for the living force, sending it coursing through her, healing the blaster bolt, repairing the internal damage quite a lot like a normal human anatomy, and even the damage from the fall as much as he could until he couldn't hold onto the force much more. He still felt himself sinking down, and reflected maybe it was internal bleeding. He reached a tiny trail for the force to try to keep himself at least breathing until she could wake up.

* * *

Ja'el woke slowly, her head pounding fiercely. "Ow..." she mummbled and pushed herself off something soft. "I feel like..." she glanced around the dark. "I fell..." she glanced up then down, rolling off Kaz and standing. "You evil jedi bastard!" she yelled, and softened staring down at him as he gave a pained chuckle. She was by him in a moment, looking over his body with a practiced eye. Broken back, at least one leg, twisted behind his back, the other limp, one arm had bones poking through the arm, and his blood was pooling a bit around the rocks. 

"I'm afraid, I'm a bit banged up. I was able to get you better." he told her, and she could hear the bones grating in his chest. "You need to get out of here, go to Onoseh, tell him I sent.... you." he told her. Ja'el frowned, and pulled out one of the knives in her coat, and began cutting the the sleeve, creating long bandages with a practiced ease. 

"You're not dying her you bastard." she told him, and started to wrap up and bind the bleeding wounds. 

"Its okay, I've been ready." he put a hand on hers and she flinched. "Onoseh will give you a chance, I promise. He's good." Ja'el pressed her lips together, and moved a bit putting a hand to his forehead. "What... are you doing?" he asked her and winced. 

"I'm healing you, you hairless wookie jedi bastard of-" she dropped off as he knocked her hand down. 

"Only jedi can heal." he told her, and smiled gently at her. "Its okay, You'll make it." she pressed her hand back to his head. She reached out for the force, and it shrinked away from her. With a ruthless mental motion Ja'el... he blinked slowly, cut away a portion of herself. There was a animalistic cry of rage, and nothing else but that rage and anger from something else. 

_"I WANT THIS."_ she said aloud. Repeating it to herself over and over again stronger each time. The phrase holding a deep importance to her. "I am not going to allow you to martyr yourself you evil jedi bastard." she told him, and reached for the force. Like a great wave it rushed her, and he froze feeling it run into him in such ruthless abandon that it burned. His bones snapped together, sliding back beneath the skin, then he floated in the air, leg twisting out from him. His rib cage cracked, and healed, and spine with far more delicacy shaped back together with another burning sensation. She fainted, force leaving her nearly spent of all energy. He pushed himself up, and mentally went through his body. 

She had been, indelicate and ruthless in the healing but thorough. Gently he shifted her off him, and looked around the pit, a cold bit of air pressed down off one passage, likely leading to deeper tunnels. He picked himself up, and then her, getting into the tunnel, watching a rat like creature scurry away with a growl in his stomach. He set her down on more clear ground, the tunnel was made by lasers, carved and melted by the heat, creating a smooth surface on the walls, and floor littered by little debris. Waiting for her to awaken he caught, and curiously examined her saber which had fallen off her belt. There was no switch, he held it away from himself, and pushed the force through it, the saber lit up. He quickly stopped it and looked to her, it was rare to find a saber that used purely force energy instead of relying on a internal battery and an attuned crystal. Powered entirely with the force there would be quite a bit of extra room in the saber for other things, and from what he could barely sense it was mostly sensors. He pointed it towards the rodent creatures and a small vibration passed through the hilt. 

"Smart." he mumbled, catching a few of the rodents, he slew them easily and cooked them using his saber and setting hers near her. The smell seemed to wake her up, she pushed herself up and looked to him. "Hey," he said simply, she brightened, and actually rushed him. He stilled, but she just hugged him. "Its okay, you did good." he told her rubbing her back as she repressed sobs. There was a trail of a memory, a twi'lek woman below her, holding onto her hand begging to be saved. But there wasn't much to be done, most of her was under and through a large blast door, blood flowed from the twi'leks mouth and she begged over and over again until finally the twi'lek died. He had the feeling the twi'lek though not exactly a friend was an ally. "Its okay, I'm okay." he told her. She pulled back looking down. "Are you-"

"I'm a spy." she told him, shame filling her. "I'm here to kill you." he blinked at her. 

"That all?" he asked her. She bolted upright bristling at him. 

"I'm here to KILL you!" she yelled at him. He shrugged and offered one of the rodents to her. "You... you don't care?" 

"You saved my life, so..." he smiled at her. "No. Not at all." He offered the rodent again, she took it and sat down confusion filling her. "Why did you save my life?" 

"I wanted to." she said simply, nawing at the rodent. He stared at her. 

"I get that but WHY? Why did you want it?" she frowned, and then stubbornly looked up to him. 

"Because I am a lord of the sith and its my duty to the dark side of the force to make sure you evil jedi bastards don't martyr yourselves like the lack wits you are." she told him. He burst into a laugh as she continued to glare at him. Wiping a tear from his eye he grinned at her. 

"Good enough reason for me." he told her, making her shift uneasily. 

"I don't always know what **I** want, but I did then, so I did it. Besides what would this.. Onoseh say if I told him I left you to die?" 

"Good riddance?" he joked. She froze her eyes going wide. "Its a joke." he added quickly. 

"Not much of a joke." she said and nawed a bit more on the rodent frowning. 

"Well...can you sense a way out?" he asked her, tossing bones down the tunnel, others of the rodents kind quickly began consuming them. She shifted, closing her eyes. He felt her extend herself out, away into the planet and then she was too far for him to sense her. In a sudden rush she was back, jolting up and looking down the tunnel. 

"The sith survived, they know where we are." she stated and he pushed himself up and smiled at her. "I... I felt them." she explained. 

"Tell me, do you know who their master is?" he asked her, she scoffed rolling her eyes. 

"HE calls himself Darth Depths. He's an idiot." she replied easily. He looked to her. 

"How many lords do you know?" 

"About twenty. We don't mingle much, but Rhakhul... he... ah, made sure to know about them. Bane is one you need to watch for. He's the one who is making the rule." 

"What rule exactly?" Kaz pressed. 

"One Master, one apprentice, when the apprentice is strong enough they kill the master to take his power." she explained simply, and looked down the tunnel, and started down it. "Its stupid, power doesn't work that way. Even Rhakhul knows that." 

"Rhakhul one of these in this rule?" Kaz followed her, contemplating on what he was learning from her, despite the face she was wracked with guilt and shame, that was easing out now, slowly but soon maybe one day she'd be free from it. 

"Yes, but he..." she paused. "He wants a family." she said simply, and moved on. Kaz decided not to press this issue, the shame and guilt she felt just at that nearly doubled him over. 

"Well, my friend, we should see if we can find a place where the ambush wont be as bad." he told her. She flinched at the friend part. "Thank you though. Thank you for saving my life." he told her putting a hand on her shoulder. She gave him a soft smile. 

"Don't EVER mention it." she threatened him. He stared at her and she grinned.

"Point made, you don't have to be mean about it." she gave him a confused look. "You were making an actual joke?" she flushed and shrugged away from him. "Oh wow, a sith with a sense of humor? Really? That is a miracle, I need to spread the word!" His voice echoed down the tunnel as she went silent glaring at him. 

"I'm... not sure if I should laugh or pity you." she replied to him. He chuckled, and heard her join him. The tunnel connected to a large but short chamber which looked like a old wheel with a spoke. another one of those bores, only this one was shallow, barely ten feet deep and filled with rank smelling water, a few of the rodent creatures both old and new corpses floated in it. "Want to have a drink?" Ja'el teased him, he gave her a look. 

"Why yes! But sadly I'm not thirsty." he replied and looked around. "Which tunnel are they coming from?" he asked her, she pointed at three. 

"They've split up, two were hurt to badly, so you have eight. Jelan is with one other and the others are in the two tunnels." she explained easily. He nodded. "Tunnels that lead to the surface?" he asked her, she gave him a look. "Ah, well..." he paused thinking. "Lets set up a trap, I'll take the bigger group, I believe you can handle two." 

"I can handle the big group if I'm given a bit of time." she told him. He snorted. "Its...how I was trained." she said lowly. 

"Well we have about an hour, lets see... " he dropped off, she was right from what he sensed. The small explosives in her boots were easily stuck onto the ceiling of one despite protests to the contrary, and Kaz took both detonators. 

"Press and hold for a five second delay." Ja'el said simply, and iddly paced around the center pool waiting. She came to a stop the moment they heard footsteps and went to one of the tunnels, staring down it. Kaz however, decided to rush down one tunnel, firing his saber up, there was a scuffle, the others in the other tunnel by it ran out, going to get in behind him. Ja'el took a step towards them and froze as a blaster shot slammed into the water cutting her off. A moment later she shielded herself as the explosives went off, thankfully collapsing the single tunnel. A shudder in the cave, only a feeling felt like a memory of a wave, two had died in the collapse, crushed by debris. She chanced a look to behind her and watched as Jelan and another holding up a blaster rifle approached painfully slow. 

"Hands up!" the one with the rifle said, another human, a large cut on his forehead, she put her hands up in the air, and limping Jelan approached her. 

"You should be dead." he told her smugly. "It seems like that Jedi actually healed you." Ja'el flinched as he prodded the hole in her clothes by her kidney. "the things I'm going to do to you," he whispered, and put both hands on her shoulders. "I doubt you'll enjoy it." He paused, she wasn't afraid of him, or even the sickening sort of thoughts that ran through his head. She was more preoccupied at the man behind them holding the rifle. Insinuating herself into his mind, she ignored Jelan completely as he padded her down, taking her saber, and the hidden knives in her sleeves. 

"Why do they hurt me Aske?" she asked, her voice was that of a young woman. In a flash, Ja'el jabbed her elbow into Jelan, and through him into the pool before her, features changed quickly, to a family echo of the one holding the blaster. "They hurt me so much. You hurt me Aske." she said. Aske, froze, the rifle wavering as slowly she stepped towards him, eyes watering in tears. "Why did you kill me Aske?" she asked him, and put a hand on the rifle, Aske's mouth opened and closed as the man was overwhelmed by Ja'el's mental influence pushing up on his utter guilt and shame and pressing down on the rage in him. With a mental flick she turned to the fear, and her features changed again, skin turning into a pale rotting corpse. "I'm here Aske, Here for you now." she said lowly, pressing more on the fear. Aske, dropped the rifle in his hands and ran, just as Jelan pulled himself out of the cesspool. Features now shifting back to her average face she turned to Jelan as he glared her down, her levering the blaster rifle at him. 

"Drop your weapons, NOT in the pool." she snapped to him. He blinked, and pressed her out of his mind, she retreated willingly. 

"So you are stronger then you admit little sister." he smirked, tossing both his and hers saber to the side. "I couldn't feel you in my head at all, that was quite cruel what you did to Aske." he told her. she shuddered, but kept the rifle trained on his head as she slowly made her way to the sabers. "Why?" She stopped. 

"WHY what?" she asked in response. 

_"Why go to the light little sister?"_ he spoke in sith, keeping his hands up in a casual motion. _"That was no Jedai trick you did to Aske."_

_"I do not have to explain myself to you fool."_ she replied in sith as well, keeping herself between him and the sabers. She couldn't pick one up without dropping the blaster, or not keeping her full attention on him. 

_"You are so powerful I did not realize how truly breath taking you are."_ he said smugly, smiling at her. A shudder passed through her but she didn't move the rifle trained on his head. 

"Shut up!" she snapped, though not in sith. Taking a step towards him. 

_"Am I wrong?"_ he asked raising his hands a bit more above his head as she took the step towards him. _"You are no Jedai, oh little sister,"_ she shivered at his very grimy smile. _"You are quite the_... Dzik'tsh." she flinched, and glared at him. The word, stung her, its literal meaning you infiltrator. 

"NO!" she said, taking another step towards him, now in his arms reach. "I WILL BE A JEDI." she hiked the rifle to him, wanting nothing more then to put a bolt through his smiling face. 

_"OH? But I feel the darkness in you."_ he said smugly. "Such a wonderful thing isn't it?" he added in standard. 

"YOU. FEEL. NOTHING." she bit out. Holding out the rifle to press on his temple. 

_"I do, you can not be a Jedai."_ he told her lowly. "No matter how hard you pretend to be. You want to kill me." he said simply, and factly in standard. Ja'el froze gritting her teeth together still pressing the rifle to his temple. "No Jedai will kill an unarmed person." 

"You can't manipulate me Jelan." she told him, pressing the rifle into his head and making him take a small step backwards to avoid toppling backwards. He winced as he had to put weight on his wounded leg. 

_"I do not need to, Dzik'tsh."_ he replied easily. _"No Jedai will see you as good when you kill me."_ She took a step back, rifle wavering a bit. "You know that much. Jedai don't kill." he added. 

"SHUT UP!" she snapped, rising the rifle up again to his head. "Be quiet or I'll... I'll KILL YOU!" she threatened uselessly taking another step back, he stepped towards her confidently. 

 "I want to help you." he told her kindly. "Did you know the Jedai gave up? He's captured now." she flinched but didn't move. Slowly he pointed to a small ear piece in his ear and grinned to her. 

_"KRATSH'MUR"_ she snapped in sith, a fairly profane reply. He took another step towards her and she gave way putting more distance between them. 

"That was what we wanted here. You are so desperate to be told what to do." he told her, she looked down from him shaking glaring down at the ground. "Trying so hard to be yourself, go ahead." he dropped his hands and gestured to the collapsed tunnel. "Ask this Jedai what to do, I'll wait." he didn't move as she looked over to the tunnel, then back to him. Ja'el closed her eyes, reaching out towards Kaz, who shut her completely out with a single word, RUN. It felt like a slap as she went back to herself, Jelan, put a hand on the lowered rifle gripping it tightly down, another very gently touching her cheek as she shook. "Run? Sith don't run." he told her lowly and smugly as she shook to raise the rifle. "Failure is betrayal, to flee is betray." he whispered. "So let me help you, I'll take you to your precious Jedai." 

"That gods damned hairless wookie bastard son of a whores begotten-" she rambled lowly towards Kaz, hands limp with rage, allowing Jelan to pull the rifle out of her hands and toss it into the pool. He put arm around her shaking shoulders. 

"Anger is better to live with then the agony you will feel in the light." he told her lowly, with his free hand he summoned her saber, putting it in her hands. "USE IT. KILL me, or join me." She snapped her head up and glared to him hands griping her saber tightly. "You're not going to be able to save the Jedai without my help." he added and walked away from her, holding up his hands again. 

"How about never?" she countered. His smile fell. "I don't work with sith." she told him. "I do however," she lit the saber up, he reached for his, in a flash she cut it in half before it could reach him. "Work with Jedi, So RUN. I'll let you go." she pointed the saber at him. His smile returned and he took a step, the hot blade pointing into his shoulder and eating away his black cloak. "I SAID RUN." she told him, she took a step back before he would impale himself on the blade. 

"I do not run." he told her, she frowned and shut off the saber. 

"Fine. Where is your base?" she asked him. 

"I'm not stupid. I won't tell you, but I will take you there." He held out his hands. "There is no way you will win, there are far to many traps and contingencies." 

"You want me to kill your master?" she countered, trying to insinuate herself into his mind, slowly, inch by delicate inch. He actually pondered it, and rage made him snarl into a smile. 

"I could use the help, most of the others are loyal to him. I know better." he told her and froze, not being able to move as she held up her hand. He went silent focusing on trying to keep her out from his head, focusing on his pain, three of his ribs had been cracked in the fall, his ankle wasn't just a bad sprain, but a break, he had an badly set break on the same leg, and quite a lot of anger issue from being raised in a violent family, the source of the unhealed break. His recent memories, of the planet were locked away and she let him go, he fell down in a heap, finally exhausted. She didn't try again, she'd rather not even try to go inside his head again particularly how he wanted to... use her. It was far to close to memories jolting painfully in her head, despite just how it made her-

"I don't need you." she told him and turned to leave him here. 

"You'll die! YOU'll DIE ALONG WITH THE JEDI! TRAITOR!" he yelled to her, trying to push himself up with one arm. She turned back to him he nearly foamed at the mouth with rage. 

 "Then I'll die as a Jedi. NOT as a sith." she told him, and left him there ranting in rage and unable to follow her as she quickly made her way up to the surface. She had a vague sense of where the compound was, as well as a good amount of people who would very much like to escape the planet. "Jelan is right... Im going to have to kill his master." she told herself, a part of her almost replied, it was nothing more then a wordless feeling of pure rage. She pushed it aside again, and started towards the people, hoping that for whatever reason they took Kaz that it would keep him alive long enough for her to get a small strike team up and running to save him. IF nothing else, she could manipulate them to attack the compound, using... she repressed the thought. "No. We will all get off this world." She told herself and almost glared internally at herself. The parts of her that were a sith lord, a true sith lord glared back. "AND, I will save that bastard evil Jedi." she snapped. "Its my duty as a lord of the sith to make sure no Jedi prick martyrs himself." The parts of her went silent, fully in agreence of pissing off any Jedi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I tell you how much I Love these two? Because I do. I love them so much! AHHH!!! Kaz is my favorite!


	4. Hescapus Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ja'el goes to a group of people and convinces them to help her save Kazba'sil, while also helping an enemy and allowing him to escape. Then meets with the rescue party, and finds herself in a precarious situation.

Jelan pulled his worthless body towards where he still sensed her, pain was familiar, it was a part of his whole life. She stood there before the lowly compund of idiots who milled about as she spoke to them. Her face pressed into a mix of frustration and sympathy, she wasn't pretty. But she was like a cracked crystal, the force beat off her glowing, but cracked, sheding darkness out. It was beautiful, if only she would embrace that dark and allow herself to reak free from the light completely she would be truly powerful. But he couldn't, he wanted to be a master but he was weak, and fell down before her. He wanted her, everything about her, but he couldn't even so much as touch her. "You, need, me." he gasped to her and held out his hand to her. He paid little attention to the shouts of everyone around him. 

"YOU TOUCH HIM AND I WILL KILL YOU." he heard her shout. He flinched, and brought himself up to look around. The other prisoners were readying to kill him, make shift blasters and hand to hand weapons in hand. She was righteous, disgustingly so, in fury. Defending him not because she wanted to, but only because it was 'the right thing' to do. He growled unable to contain rage at that, she should want HIM. She hadn't lit up her saber, but she stood before him, the force crackling out from her like jagged lightning. Small cracks shot out towards the milling crowd, tiny threads of will from her. They shifted and dropped their readiness of attack. "Good." She told them, and briefly glanced to him. 

"He is a sith! A evil creature!" shouted one of the crowd, but she shot the man a glare. 

"I wouldn't say someone like you who finds children to his pleasure has anything to say of evil." she snapped quickly. The crowd went silent, and shifted to the one, he was quickly forgotten, and she turned to him. Oh there was fire in her, but now the force bleed away and wretched kindness flooded into her. "Jelan, if I heal you," his heart gave uneasy lurch. "You will not hurt anyone of these people correct?" she asked him. Ne grit his teeth, and nodded. "AND, you will help me save Kaz." he sputtered and went into a fit of coughing. She just stared at him until he recovered himself, she wanted him to help her save the jedi. To die was a disgusting creature of that light. 

"YES." he stated, and she frowned to him. "I will help you." he added lowly, blackness was flooding into him, and she crouched down beside him and put a warm hand on his forehead. He flinched at the contact, but she didn't do anything just yet. 

"You were close, so close to being something that I want." a horser form of voice came from her. It sent shivers through him and he looked up to a very different Ja'el. Her features where refined, thin and sharp, black marking shifted into clarity on her skin. He could feel that Ja'el he knew shift briefly to the side, like there was someone else in her head, and he thought that this must be who he sensed, before he was blasted with such white hot pain that his mind went blank and faded into nothing. 

* * *

 

Ja'el paused onto of Jelan panting and trying to hold herself together. Hold that was her back to her own mind. Victiss was still very much a part of her, while that sith lord of old was most definitely part of her personality, Ja'el was stronger then to allow rage to consume her. Victiss raged against the constraint, but could only wear herself out behind the bars Ja'el placed in her head. He man under her groaned as he woke, and she gave him a look over, realizing she had healed him, and from the milling crowd behind them, it had taken mere moments. But the force still roiled into her sustaining her energy. Her mind flooded out, and she twisted everyone behind her, silently urging them all to want to attack the sith compound. 

"We can do this." said one, and very quickly the rest followed as she stood and cracked her neck. She forced a sense of calm on herself, and watched as Jelan came to full wakefulness pushing himself up in a wary crouch. He moved briefly, and rose to his feet, eyes going wide as he placed weight on his bad leg, only to find it was fully healed. Even that old break. Ja'el shifted a bit, not recalling healing him, even that old break. 

"You... what are you exactly?" He asked her, she shifted, and glared to him. 

"I don't need to explain myself, now, we have to save Kaz." she snapped, but he grabbed her shoulder and she could feel him trying to examine her, trying to probe into her mind. She rebuffed him easily and he nodded with a smile. "Unless you want me to cut you down where you stand." 

"No no no, I'll help.... thank you..." he said lowly and ran his eyes over her. She shifted away from him, and examined a junk pile as everyone milled about trying to ready themselves for a full scale attack on the sith compound, Jelan almost limped towards her, as if he expected his leg to give out at any moment. She could sense wonder that he could finally trust his full weight on the limb, as he in the last steps strode towards her. She still blocked out his extension towards her, but she reached for her lightsaber and tossed it to him. "Give me your crystal." he made a face, but did so, she examined the red crystal carefully, its energy glittered skittering about the surface. Using the force she almost went into a trace as she rose several bits of metal casing, wires and small focus crystals, and created a new lightsaber. The people around her shifted uneasily at the display of power, metal heated, fusing the entire saber into one whole metal casing. Jelan stared at her, breathing a bit laborus. 

Jelan was most troubling, he was rapturous, and she grit her teeth shutting off anything from him. "I'm ready to leave when everyone else is." she said, and tried to calm herself down again. Her heart gave an uneasy staccato on her chest as Jelan shuffled close to her. 

"You little sister are brilliant. The light will only suffocate you." he told her lowly, she glared to him, but he didn't press further, only looked at her saber curiously. He frowned to it, and she smirked. "Such a thing is a distraction." 

"If that is what you think." she told him and pressed down on the memory of just exactly why her saber was constructed as such.

_"Your will through the blade, your focus through it, so that you can feel every death. Feel every move of it, and know exactly how powerful you truly are, my beautiful perfection."_

Rhakhul's voice was cool and deep, steady, without flinching or inflections. It made a shiver go through her just at the memory of it alone. But she ignored it, shutting that away there was more important things to do. "I need your clothes." Ja'el told him, he hissed in a breath and she leveled him with a glance. "I've got a plan, this way you won't have to come into contact with that idiot." 

"What plan would that be?" he asked a bit coldly. She turned to him, her body shivered, features changing rapidly to a mirror image of himself. 

"What plan would that be?" she parodied in his voice exactly done to the exact inflections. He took a step away from her, and she reached out and tugged at his cloak. "Come on now, _LITTLE SISTER,_  don't be shy." she mocked, and he grimaced. She even copied the very way he walked, it was almost a horror for him she could feel his shock and disgust smiling as her face shifted back. He sighed in relief, and with a bit of a glance around began to strip naked. 

* * *

Jedi master Kazba'sil frowned at the sith lord before him his arms and legs were bound and he was currently being tortured. Pain wasn't anything knew, it was familiar and-he repressed it down in him as a few wave of pain shot over him. He felt Ja'el reaching out to him again, a sort of question in her thoughts, _'where are you?'_ she asked, calmly. He blocked her out, he wasn't about to drag such an innocent back into this. Even if she was trained, and even if he knew she had killed before she was something of an innocent still. "You will tell me what you did with my apprentices." The sith told him, and a fresh wave of pain briefly swooned Kaz. He felt Ja'el reach out again, but he couldn't shut her out this time. 

She was there, a sort of strange constantly shifting mass of features all humanoid. There was only two constants, the face he would associate with Victiss, and the average plain sort of face Ja'el had. She looked over him, and stilled as her eyes lingered over the sith lord. The man, a half human of some kind, seemed not to even notice her as he stabbed another lance of pain into Kaz. He was very grateful that he still had his clothes from the waist down still on. "YOU will tell me where my apprentices are." the sith repeated and frowned as his communicator sounded off. 

_"Be ready."_ Ja'el told him, mental voice strong and clear before she vanished. His heart beat uneasily, he told her no. He told her to run, Jelan limped in hooded and masked, and painfully shifted down to his knees before the lord. 

"PATHETIC." the lord snapped, and answered the communicator. The hazy blue image of Ja'el flared to life, and blinked to the lord. "Who might this be?" he asked her curiously. 

"Do you have my master?" was all she said, the sith grimaced, turning to Jelan briefly, and kicked the young man into a wall, using the force to make him crack against a bank of computers and crumble to the ground. 

"I see my most advanced apprentice failed to kill you." the sith snapped casting a glare to Jelan who remained still. "You must be the little one that fool Rhakhul sent to test me." Ja'el straightened, and blinked. 

"I want to speak with the Jedi. NOW." she snapped. 

"No-"

"JEDI MASTER KAZBA'SIL!" she shrieked, the sith flinched at the sudden outburst, but moved to Kaz flashing the camera to the Jedi. Ja'el blinked again, and there was something off about it. 

"I told you to run." Kaz managed to her, she smiled, just as Jelan stirred pushing himself up. 

"You're a bastard son of a jedi whore, and once I get there I will eviscerate you and strangle you to death with your own entrails!" she shrieked, the sith lord blinked, and snorted in a laugh. Her face twisted in rage as she continued the tirade about just how she was going to kill the Jedi master. The sith lord looked truly impressed, and licked his lips. 

"This is your apprentice?" he asked Kaz, who brought a pained smile to his face. 

"Work in progress." Kaz managed out shakily. 

"YOU, darth kratur up!" Ja'el snapped, and the sith finally turned the communicator back to himself. Jelan stood, wavering a bit and limped a few steps towards the two, head bent down and body hunched. 

"No, little fool you will listen to me." the sith lord said, and Ja'el went quiet, just staring at him. "You will come to me, you will join me, and I will show you true strength." Ja'el laughed and Jelan stopped, just out of arms reach of the sith lord. The lord gave his apprentice a contemptuous glance. For a moment which stopped Kaz's heart she looked thoughtful, lips pressing together. 

"You have to the count of, five, to let him go." she told the sith lord. The half-breed laughed. "ONE." she snapped, and in that moment the compound shuddered and she grinned. The sith lord passed Jelan with a snort and went to the now blaring computer bank. "Two." Ja'el spoke levelly. Again another shudder, the compound was under attack, and the lord growled and began swearing slaming his fists at the bank. "THREE." she warned, and the sith smash the device, and turned to Jelan, who now stopped hunching standing straight. 

"FOUR." he warned, the lord blanched, and reached for his saber on his belt, but the device exploded cutting off a leg, and nearly half the body of the man. "Five." Jelan's voice faded, as the lord screamed in pain and Kaz could only watch as the man began removing clothes, body shifting, even posture changing to that of Ja'els. The sith lord had a moment of shock and terror before with the barest hint of emotion Ja'el flicked a red lightsaber to life, and killed him. A shudder in the force and the sith lord was dead. The sabers light vanished and Ja'el turned to him as the compound continued to be attacked. "Hello Evil Jedi bastard." she said and frowned as she released him from his binds. 

Kaz shivered briefly, and glanced to her, shame flooded her veins at her dead, but he pulled her into a hug. "Thank you." he told her warmly as he could manage, she grimaced pulling back her skin shifting a myriad of colors. "OH... kratur." he mumbled and turned his back to her to gather his robes back to cover himself back up. 

 "No, its okay..." she said and shifted her weight foot to foot as she watched him, eyes trailing over the green scars on his body. Then blinked and glared at him. "You said you don't speak sith." she snapped, and he gave her a frail sort of smile. "You are with the Foundlings of Pain aren't you?" he froze breath hitching in his throat as he turned to her unable to hide his frown. Color drained from her features and she took a step back away from him and that made him snap back, letting the sudden rage in him fade away. 

"Yes. I was." he told her lowly and shrugged on his robes, she took a few steps towards him and put a hand on his arm. 

"I... I never seen that many scars on them." she told him lowly, and he jerked away from her cool shock flooding his veins, he gained control of himself and leveled her with a stare, but this time she didn't draw back. "How long? Ten years? Twenty?" she asked him. He looked away from her, sudden shame filling him. 

"Four days." he said simply.

"Liar." she snapped quickly, he turned to her and she didn't flinch as he glared down to her. He pushed away his rage, a hollow feeling against himself more then her and relaxed a sigh slumping his body as he tied the robes to his body. 

"No, it did take four days. I was trying to end my life after I did it to my sister. She died during the process." he told her, and she shifted uneasily. "Later, I would do the same to my eldest daughter, she would die as well." Ja'el opened her mouth and shut it. "You should get out of here, I'm going to call for a rescue." He left her standing there, for a moment she shook, and then rushed out of the room. He watched her leave the room, casting a glance to the thick pool of blood pooling under the sith lord before he used the half-breeds computer to contact the Jedi and send a distress call using his personal designation with them. Various transports fired up, leaving the airspace quickly. He sighed, and slowly walked outside only to blink as Ja'el stood waiting for him out there. He scowled to her growling in frustration. 

"You promised you would show me the Jedi temple." she told him simply. "or do the jedi break promises?" He blinked, and relief flooded into him making him chuckle. 

"Yes I did, if you still want to see it, I'll take you." she smiled and sat down watching as another transport flew out from the compound. "Did you... kill that..." 

"Jelan? No. He was one that ship that just left. He tried to get me to come with him, that was the last one though. So I do hope your rescue comes soon, I'm starving." He chuckled, staring up at the sky which was now starting to lighten. 

* * *

 Onseh watched carefully as his ship sat down, he was not looking out from a view port but he had stepped outside of himself to take a look at his former apprentice. Another stood by him one who was far stranger then the way Kazba'sil looking purely within the force. A shifting mass of features, only still on two faces, one of those faces was a bit disturbing, a bit familiar but he shook that off. She was bright he could see that, but like cracks in a poorly made synthetic crystal darkness poured out of her. She was a sith to be sure, but as the ship gave a lurch as it finally set down on the ground she jumped and stood before Kazba'sil as if protecting him, she stared at where he was within the force eyes wide with fear. He pulled back an the rescue team set out outside flanking him as they stepped out into the daylight hours of this dead world. 

He stared down at the little girl, with the black robes of a sith as Kazba'sil put his hand on her shoulder shaking his head. She relaxed, and stepped back away from him shivering a bit. His guards flanked out from him warily examining her. "It will be okay." Kazba'sil tried to soothe her as she shook, eyes darting by all the guards. Fear beat off her in hot waves which almost seemed to make those cracks in her glow brighter. Onoseh held up his hand and the guards stopped still, he took a step towards her and she cast her eyes down. "Master, this-" Kazba'sil began and was silenced with a look. 

"Who are you accolyte?" Onoseh demanded her she flinched, and he drew back a little. 

"M...my name is Ja'el..." she said lowly and grimaced. "I am a... LORD of the sith." the guards shifted firing sabers as she held out a unlit saber to him, head bowed down. 

"Did I say to move? You are not needed here." Onoseh scolded his guards, they shifted, and moved away allowing the sabers to shut off. Onoseh took the saber examining it, it was crude and probably barely worked. He knew it didn't belong to her, if only because of the way his former apprentice looked to it, then back to her quickly. "YOU child, look at me." he commanded. A shudder passed through her, and Onoseh felt something he could barely comprehend, but he knew that hit something deep in her. "I am sorry, please, look at me." He mollified and she relaxed shoulders slumping down as she cast her gaze up her face was expectant and he knew she was waiting to die. That she wanted them to kill her now, it made him disgusted with himself and his guards for even to think of such a matter. 

* * *

If there was a voice in all these people that Ja'el knew sounded almost like Rhakhul's it was this Jedi before her. It created horrible sort of memories just asking to be set free in her mind. Distantly, she could feel him, distantly could sense him plucking at the string in her head at the voice slowly crawling down from the light years away he was to linger in her head. "I am sorry, please, look at me." the jedi soothed, no longer in that sort of inflection-less voice. She relaxed, Rhakhul stalled allowing her to look up to the Jedi. She wanted to be kill now, now before Rhakhul could come and call her back to darkness. The Jedi before her was a truly ancient human being, hairless say for wiry white hairs on his eyesbrows and tiny hairs coming from the spots on his face and head. His eyes were a too bright green uncanny and she got the impression he could look right through her. 

"I can explain all of this master." Kaz told him and with a grateful sigh Onoseh looked away from her to Kaz letting her take a deep shaky breath. Again that tiny plucking started up, and she grit her teeth, trying to cut that line away, trying to shut it out. Rhakhul stalled again. "Master, she healed me. She saved my life nearly at the expense of her own." Onoseh took a step to her and she flinched, but couldn't step back as Kaz stood behind her, the old man flicked his gaze over her, and looked back to Kaz. 

"Hmm... Look at me in the eyes LORD of the sith." Onoseh commanded to her. Her eyes snapped up to his, and she felt a sense of-she shut that off from him- disgust briefly flashed behind his eyes but she meet them. Time seemed to pass without passing, and finally he dropped his gaze face dowcast. He looked ashamed of himself, but turned to Kaz. "Kazba'sil, you are to be reprimanded to kitchen duty for the next month. Nor will you be allowed your own ship for the next three years." Kaz flinched behind her but nodded in assent. "YOU," Ja'el flinched and Onoseh stepped back quickly. "You," he said softly this time. "You shall be jailed until we learn of your crimes, then you will be taken to trail, LORD..." he trailed off expectantly. 

"Victiss." she said lowly. A small smile pulled at her lips as the setting went quiet, the guards lept forwards one grabbing Onoseh and pulling him back. Four lightsabers lit up pointing to her neck but she didn't move and only looked up at the twi'lek male before her waiting for him to kill her. He shifted uneasily before her. 

"DID I SAY TO MOVE?" Onoseh demanded to them once more. They glanced to him and then back to her. "MOVE away NOW. Before I make each of you move." they growled, and moved away, now heading back onto the ship. He glanced to her eyes traversing her as she sagged in disappointment. Kaz put a steady hand on her shoulder, and moved in front of her. "Did I say you could move either Kazba'sil?" Onoseh demanded. 

"You're not going to kill her." Kaz told them. "She just needs some help." Ja'el opened her mouth and shut it. 

"Kazba'sil, you're judgement is not needed." Onoseh told him, but Kaz still stood in front of her. 

"I'm... I'm okay." Ja'el told him shakily. Kaz turned back to her, and she stepped away and bowed down to her needs, placing her hands out onto the ground on flat. _"I submit myself to thy justice to be put upon me."_ she said formerly in a form of high jedi. The jedi shifted uneasily, say for Kaz, who she could sense confusion. Indignation filled her, but she stayed still as one of the guards tied her up hands in front of her. Kaz shifted, pacing from toe to toe. "Its okay, this is fine." She told him he grimaced, but walked with them to the transport. 

"She hasn't even TRIED to hurt anyone!" Kaz told them and quieted when Onoseh shot a glance to him. He quieted as they latched her to a seat. 

"Kazba'sil stay calm." Onoseh scolded Kaz, who sat down by her. The tiny plucking in her head made her flinch until finally with a trail of revulsion Rhakhul entered her mind. "Child? What is wrong?" Ja'el looked up at him and shivered. "LOOK-" 

* * *

 

Onoseh dropped off as her face changed, nothing more then more of a relaxing of the jaw, and a slight shiver going through her. The inside of the shuttle gave a weightless lurch as it took off. Her eyes went wide, color shifting and changing, her eyes were a bright almost white blue for just a moment until she seemed to gain control of something almost every muscle in her body twitching and moving before she looked down to the ground body relaxing again. "I said LOOK at me child." Onoseh told her and she did so easily, quickly. He reached out into her mind she fought back almost like a slap. 

"This name, Ja'el, it comes from the cult of the mother does it not?" he asked her, and she glared to him. "It was not the Jedi that killed all those people. The sith attacked just as we were looking for force sen...oh... dear." Onoseh dropped off as she dropped her gaze down. "They were looking for you." he told her, she flinched. "They were looking for you why?" he asked. 

"Because I'm HER clone, or something like that." she snapped quickly. "My mother went to them for protection." Kaz reached out and put an arm around her shoulders. "When they took me, they took me to this pillar, and there was this...thing there and that ghost entered me and made me... this." she shifted. "I ran, and ran and ran." Her features shifted to a young looking girl, and he realized that he knew that face, it had been years ago and considering the ability of her to change her face he couldn't place where he remembered her. The memory briefly made him blink, how could he not have even have realized it, Victiss, Eidol. He shuddered putting a hand to his face. No wonder she resisted all mental intrusion, or wouldn't allow him past the surface thoughts. He felt disgusted that he would do such a thing even without this knew knowledge. He could only wonder how long Eidol had been a part of her life and could only feel respect that she had held up like she had. 

* * *

 Onoseh had sensed a untrained force user, he slowly crept into the cantina owned by a hutt. Completely cut off from the force he was careful to examine each person or alien as they cajoled and bet. Loosing or winning, in a distant sense he could feel the user of the force, which is why he was there and no one else. While he could and was cut off from the force it was still in him, and though he had to concentrate loosing most sense of self to feel it, he still could. Every time, every single time any jedi or anyone with any little trace of of the force in them this user ran. They ran and were unable to be found for weeks. So now he was finished with his tasks, he could go and find this user. Sitting himself at a bar he ordered a single drink and nursed it as he feel into himself to try to sense the force user. 

They laid their ability out on the web of the force, like spider silk thin trails over strong branches of a tree. When someone in that web who had the force came near they fled, down into the depths of Coricant. But now, they applied a tiny bit of force, dice, they were playing at the single dice table. Onoseh pulled himself out of his stupor and turned to it examining each one there. Two humans, a wookie, an a few other aliens he didn't bother knowing the species of. They were meaningless, he focused on one of the two humans. She was focused on the dice, eyes distant yet focused, the dice rose up in a small anti grav field and then dropped down. He could almost hear the dice spinning and rolling on the table. Then there was a rush, almost as if everyone in the whole catina felt her exhalation of winning. 

Is was then he felt the dark side of the force flood into the catina. It was brief, and for a single second the catina was quiet, and two people entered, quickly slipping through the bodies there as they almost as if they were made to part unconsciously. Onoseh was fairly glad that the half-sithari male didn't notice him and that he had cut himself off from the Force. The half-breed looked over the catina, eyes resting on the dice table, before leaving to the back to more then likely speak to the hutt owner. Onoseh looked to the table, the girl was frozen still, a brief shiver went through her body, before she sat up and smiled going back to the way she was before. Though even from half the catina away he saw her hand shaking. He stood, and made his way slowly towards her as she forced another win, from the way the tender to the table looked over her he figured she might be cheating. 

He swooned as that dark mind from the half-breed ghosted out past him, and to her. Her spine stiffened, and she looked behind her, and her eyes ghosted past him to a distant source, then back to him. "HEY! I want another drink!" she called, and turned back to the tender as a droid came by to take her drink. Onoseh moved, and stood just behind her before pushing just beside her and turning to her as she stared up at him with wide frightened eyes. "May I place a bet with you?" he asked her kindly. 

"Sorry old fart, but I'm gonna cash the heck out, tender!" she called. There was only a slight waver to her voice, the tender frowned in distaste, but she gathered up a not that substantial credits card. Onoseh put a hand on her shoulder stalling her. 

"I think you and I should talk." he told her, she grimaced. But then that darkness was back, and Onoseh pulled the force back to himself to give that figure a punch, he grabbed her arm, pulling her through the crowd and into a private booth before she could form up a resistance. She pulled herself away from him, darting to the other side of the room, with its low couches and very sturdy table Onoseh knew exactly what these booths were for. "Child, you sensed that man?" he questioned, she said nothing glaring at him. "He was looking for you as I was." 

"Let me go." she stated flatly. Onoseh paused, and opened his hands towards her, she flinched. But he didn't go near her. She was obviously wary of every force user. "I didn't do anything, and just who kriff are you?" 

"Child I am a Jedi, I can help you. I am here to help you." he soothed, and started towards her. She shifted uneasily, but let him come near. "I know you're scared, but let me-" she punched him full in the gut doubling him over. The next she kicked his legs out from under him, hands ghosting his body and taking several objects, his own personal credits card, a small ring, and his personal communicator, before slipping away from him and fleeing the booth. He was left groaning, in pain there as that dark presence was almost amused at the reaction. Onoseh didn't want to tangle with a sith, and let her go, in a way he had to, and could only get a sense that she was do deeply afraid she needed to run. Needed to get out and way and would do anything to do so. 

* * *

 It was only now as he sat before her he probably could be the one to press her towards Eidol, allow that dark presence to capture her by her fear. He controlled himself and his slight regret at his actions and turned to her. "How many have you killed?" he questioned her. She frowned at the question eyes down cast. 

"You don't want to know." she told him. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked Onoseh blinked. 

"More then likely." Kazba'sil stiffened beside her. 

"Good. Then I wont ever have to go back to that." she said simply and slumped, muscles relaxing. Everyone say for Kaz shifted uneasily at that acceptance of death. Onoseh hung his head backwards shame filling him, but it had to happen. She was a user of the dark side of the force, there was no coming back from that. 

"Put her through the assay of life!" Kazba'sil snapped suddenly. Onoseh looked to him and blinked, she straightened and looked from Kazba'sil to him. 

"What... what is that?" she asked, Kazba'sil smiled to her briefly. 

"No, that is.... no." Onoseh managed past his shock. 

"Several Jedi will go through your mind, down to its core to see if you are... worthy of training. Its how the Jedi started to find hidden sith." Kazba'sil told her quickly, she brightened. 

"I'll do it!" she said quickly. Onoseh groaned, the assay took days, and tired any jedi. It often left the one having it done to harmed in more way then one. 

"Child no, you are-" He began. 

"I SAID I WILL DO IT. Please, please just... a single chance." she asked, nearly begging. Onoseh sighed. 

"Very well, but if you are not found to be... good... then you will be slain." her face blanched, she lost all control of her shifting, but she nodded. Kazba'sil smiled to her, and let her go. 

"You will make it, I promise." he told her lowly, she gave him a brave smile. Onoseh looked between the two, blinking. He had never seen Kazba'sil so touchy, so willing to comfort another. It was odd, and it made him wary to allow the girl to be, the old man shook himself. She was Victiss, probably so mentally manipulated by Eidol that she could never recover. In the end, he prepared himself to slay her, since that was going to happen, there was no way she would pass the Assay. 


End file.
